


Creativity from the Heart

by RubinaLadybug



Series: Fandom Poetry [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: There's 104 days of summer vacation, and I plan to make each of them count.
Series: Fandom Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822456
Kudos: 2





	Creativity from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction. The last of my completed work for "Phineas and Ferb." Enjoy!

**_Creativity from the Heart_ **

There's 104 days of summer vacation, and I plan to make each of them count.  
There's just so much to do and see instead of sitting in front of a TV,  
Or even worse,  
Putting up with boredom.  
I'd rather spend time outdoors with family and friends  
Doing something cool with each other.  
I love feeling that warm, summer sun and the blow of the summer breeze.  
I love the creativity that comes from everyday life.

A lot can be accomplished in just one day:  
Building rollercoasters,  
Writing songs,  
Searching for treasure,  
Going on adventures,  
Getting a band together,  
Being a superhero,  
The list is endless!

There's so much inspiration around, too.  
Like family,  
Friends,  
Pets,  
And suggestions from strangers.  
I'm open to new ideas and adventures.  
I happily work alongside these projects with friends.

There's no stopping us once we get started.  
We make the calls and get the deliveries pretty quickly.  
When ask if I'm too young to be doing the stuff I do,  
I tell them I am.  
We then all work together to build our awesome stuff.

There are all types of tools we use,  
Like hammers,  
Screws,  
Blueprints…  
And of course our imagination.  
Our talent really helps us figure out new answers if we come across any complications.

I know we feel most alive when singing for our construction montage.  
My hands shake with joy as they strike the stout strings on the guitars.  
I lean close to the mike and sing my heart out,  
Expressing how I truly feel at that very moment.  
I dance along against the multiple backgrounds.  
We sometimes use the same moves or enact our own.  
I like it when everyone is happy with what we do,  
Whether it's an activity for fun  
Or helping out a friend with a problem.  
I also like working with my dad and sister.  
I like helping him out if he's feeling blue or nostalgic.  
I want our sister to get involved  
Because she has a wonderful singing voice.  
She really helps out with our musical numbers.  
She sometimes has gotten involved with our plans,  
And though she does run off  
At least someone is letting our mom know what we're doing.  
I would love for everyone in our family to do something together,  
Including our pet platypus,  
Even if I don't know where he sometimes wanders off to.

I'm still glad I can enjoy our daily activities with my friends.  
It's amazing we finish them in one day,  
And it's cool to complete more than one in a day,  
Yet it's even better to combine multiple ventures into a single design.  
And the cleanup is a breeze, too.  
None of us may know where they end up  
Or why it happens,  
But why question something like that?

I know a lot of kids like summer vacation because they can ride their bikes,  
Watch late night movies,  
Go to the beaches or mountains with their families,  
And sleep in.  
What I like best about summer vacation is the chance to challenge myself.  
I like exploring new ideas and expanding my possibilities.  
I _carpe diem_ with the hope of knowing there will be a tomorrow.  
I know my report for "What I did over summer break" will inspire other kids when we return to school.  
I wonder if mine will receive a gold star and be hung on the class's bulletin board.

There's 104 days of summer vacation, and I plan to make each of them count.

**The End**


End file.
